All's Fair in Love and Beyblade
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: When the Bladebreakers are invited to a special tournament in America, the BBA has them sharing lodgings with one of the competing teams made of all girls. What will ensue in all this madness? And what sets this team apart from others? KaixOCMaxxOCTysonxO
1. Characters

**Just to give you all a little summary of my main OCs that you can refer to. If any of you remember a year or so ago I had another fic like this, but it never reallly went anywhere. This will be much different, I assure you!**

Name: Riya Lessan

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Her sleek, silver hair cascades down her back with streaks of sky blue. When she blades, she puts it up in a ponytail. Her amber eyes have jet-black pupils that never really appear human. She is pale-skinned and small, but don't let her fool you with that.

Normal Clothes: Usually she wears a white undershirt with a sky blue sweater over it, unzipped. For pants, usually blue or white jeans with a light-colored belt. Around her neck is a silver chain with the head of a wolf on it.

Blade and Bitbeast: Her beyblade is black with a silver attack rind and bit. It's built light for speed and sharp, swift attacks. It has poor defenses. Her bit-beast is a silver wolf with amber eyes and a tail of silver fire.

Position on team: Captain.

Family: Her parents are both deceased and she is an only child. The only real contact she has with her family is with her cousin, Jenny. Even though her uncle is still alive, both harbor a deep grudge against the other and refrain from direct contact.

Personality: gifted with a good sense of humor and a sharp tongue, Riya is found in a battle of wits almost as often as in actual beybattles. She's also very competitive. She likes to be around others and generally respects authority. However, looking down upon her is a mistake that she corrects quickly. Fiercely loyal and devoted, there's no wondering why she's the team captain.

Likes: Her friends, reading, wolves, beybattles, sleeping, making fun of people (playfully), and winning.

Dislikes: Her curse, losing control, not being able to protect her team, math, not understanding things, spiders and most other creepy crawlies.

History: After her parents died in a fire, Riya lived with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. Both girls grew up with a fierce love of beyblading and constantly competed. Soon after she turned eight, Riya left her family for reasons only she knows. When she came back two years later, she was much stronger and more withdrawn, until she learned that Jenny shared her dark secret. Now along with Moni and Nami, they are a team seeking to make the best of their curse.

* * *

Name: Jenny Lessan

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Auburn hair with crimson eyes. The bridge of her small nose is littered with freckles. Despite her age, she is actually very small, leading people to believe she's a year or so younger than she really is which always embarrasses her.

Normal Clothes: She usually wears a sleeveless shirt with jeans and a white belt. When she's blading, she wears a white visor with the imprint of a fox's head on it.

Blade and Bitbeast: Her beyblade is white with a sandy brown attack ring and bit. It's built as small as a blade can legally be, but is sturdy, made to dodge attacks, then sneaks in for the kill, a very effective technique. Her bit-beast is an arctic fox with dazzling sapphire eyes. Whenever the bit-beast is unleashed, the room usually drops into frigid temperatures.

Position on team: Registered substitute. She also handles the media for the team.

Family: Doesn't see her family much, but corresponds with her father over the internet. It's hard for her sometimes, since he and Riya don't like each other, so she can't really mention one to the other.

Personality: Jenny is very shy and soft-spoken, which causes her opponents to underestimate her. She specializes in cruel honesty, saying things that others are too polite to mention when she does speak. She likes to tease her friends when she can. She is actually very sweet most of the time and has many friends.

Likes: Hanging out with friends, knocking people with huge egos down a step, swimming, cooking, and beyblading.

Dislikes: Heights, her curse, fights where people are hurt, being confused, knives, and yelling.

History: Jenny came from a calm home, but the neighborhood where she lived was on the rougher side and gangs formed dangerous intentions. Her mother was killed one day when the two of them were walking home. Jenny made it out with minor scrapes and cuts.

Shortly before her cousin came to live with her and her parents, they moved to Maine, where it was nicer and seemingly safer. Jenny loved having someone her age around and the two were considered sisters. Jenny was the one who taught Riya how to swim (even if she's still not very good) and most of the finer insults in life. When her cousin left, Jenny left her house more and more often to practice with her beyblade on her own. It was during that time when Jenny realized her curse. Luckily, Riya came back and the two became even closer.

* * *

Name: Moni Chamre

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Her jet-black hair is in a long ponytail that is a lot like Rei's but held back with only a small hair tie. Her green eyes gleam like fresh leaves budding in the spring. Her skin is tanned nicely from her years living in warmer temperatures.

Normal Clothes: She usually wears a lavender tank top and white pants. On her wrist is a thin, golden chain with a pendant in the shape of a golden rose attached to it. This is the mark of her family.

Blade and Bitbeast: Her beyblade is amber with a rose inscribed in the attack ring. It's built on a more attack-based scale and is best in short, vicious battles. The longer it is forced to fight, the worst its odds get. Still, Moni's raw power is enough in most cases. Her bitbeast is a golden cat with black strips and crimson eyes. Golden lightning usually surrounds it, making it a remarkable sight, if you're not in the beydish with it.

Position on the team: Coming from a rich family, Moni voluntarily covers most the team's expenses. She also designs the blades and thinks up most of the strategies herself.

Family: Her father and mother, David and Lisa Chamre, are quite rich and are close to their daughter. Despite their high status, they are surprisingly modest and love their only daughter more than anything.

Personality: Moni is surprisingly immature. Despite her knowledge of beyblades of many other things, she loves nothing more than to goof off with friends. Despite her helpfulness, she does cause the team a lot of trouble with her selective hearing and sometimes-short attention span. Still, she is a valuable friend and is a younger sister to her teammates.

Likes: Fooling around, experimenting with beyblades, beaches, seeing her parents, eating, and music.

Dislikes: Being made to be serious when she's having fun, disappointing her team, dogs, her curse, people who underestimate her.

History: Growing up, Moni was home-schooled and had few friends because everybody thought she was too good for them. After awhile, she shut herself off from the world. She ran away from home for three months at the age of ten. During this time, she discovered the burden that would hang over her for the rest of her life.

Once she returned home, three girls met her and told her that she did not have to hold the burden alone. Her parents granted her permission after seeing that this was something that would bring Moni out of her hole. Now, she is a valuable part of her team.

* * *

Name: Lina Aida

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: Her dark violet hair hangs just past her shoulders. She has light, copper skin and large, chocolate eyes that give her an innocent look. She's tall for her age, but it doesn't seem to affect her much.  
Normal Clothes: She usually wears faded blue capris and a white tank top. Over that is a baby blue hoodie with the white outline of a dog's head don the front.

Blade and Bitbeast: Her scarlet blade had a white bit and defense ring. Her attack ring has many small spikes on it so that she can cause damage to the core parts of a blade, then wait out the battle until her opponents blade collapses upon itself really. Her bitbeast is dog that appears most like a Labrador retriever with a pelt that looks like fresh clay. There's no way her opponents can just mold this bitbeast though.

Position on team: She primarily plans things out. Everything from training, to competitions, to the team's lodgings, and even doctor's appointments and the like. She makes sure that everything is taken care of and that everyone is in line.

Family: Her mother, father, two brothers, and one sister all died in a plane crash.

Personality: Very down-to-earth and serious at first. When you get to know her and her you, Lina loosens up and is a very nice person. She is like a big sister/babysitter to her team in a big way. Even so, she frowns on procrastination and always strives for perfection.

Likes: Being perfect (or at least as close as she can be), learning new things, having spare time, playing the flute, and talking with friends.

Dislikes: Making mistakes, being underestimated, failing to meet expectations, and being too hot.

History: Growing up as the eldest child in a strict-yet loving-household, Lina learned quickly that she was living up to a high standard. Nevertheless, she strived for perfection in all things and often times achieved something very close. For this reason, she was widely resented and shunned. After that, Lina learned deal with it.

One day, two girls almost her age came into town. After realizing what Lina had in common with them, they told her of their aspirations to start a team. After this Lina ignored her parents' objections and soon became a large supporter for forming the team. In her first tournament her parents came to see her, only to die before they got there, never telling Lina that they wanted to give her the forgiveness she craved so badly for ignoring their wishes. Even now the subject haunts her.

**What is the mysterious curse that plauges these young ladies? And how are their destinies entertwined with those of the bladebreakers? I should have the first chapter up in a week or so if I don't get grounded.**


	2. Mental Paitents?

Hanyou: Okay, here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Please tell me that's not too hard to comprehend.

Note: I have had many comments (okay, only one, but that one comment means a lot to me!) that my characters are younger than most. Not only does this make the story stick out a little from the dozens of others like it, but that makes them about my age. It's easier for me to make characters around my age so they don't seem weird. Thank you for understanding. In addition I would like to add the ages of the Bladebreakers in this story:

(I know these aren't their actual ages, but this is a _fanfiction. _I don't have to be 100 percent accurate.)

Tyson: 12

Kenny: 12

Max: 12

Rei: 13

Kai: 14

And now, the story begins….

* * *

"Hey Mr. D!" Tyson Granger entered the office of the chairman. Max Tate and Kenny were at his sides while Kai Hiwatari and Rei Kon followed close behind, closing the door behind them. Once Mr. Dickinson instructed them to do so, each was seated, save Kai who simply leaned up against the wall, always on guard. 

"Well boys," The man had a cheery smile on his face, which made the Bladebreakers feel completely relaxed, with the obvious exception of Kai, "I have recently received an invitation for you to compete in the Crystal Blades Tournament. It's not as popular as the World Championships, but it's still a great honor to be invited. I'm behind you boys 100 if you decide to go, but the decision is up to you." Mr. Dickinson knew almost precisely what would happen and knew that eventually the answer would be affirmative, but it was better to let this whole charade play out.

As if being given some invisible signal, Tyson leapt out of his seat, pumping his fist into the air, where he was mirrored by Max. Rei joined them, slinging an arm over each of their shoulders. "Yeah!" They chorused triumphantly.

"Now boys," My Dickinson said after making the correct assumption that Kai would have spoken up if he had any objections, "I understand you're excited, but I want you to know something first. See, the BBA is under a bit of…financial strain. So, instead of staying in a hotel, your lodgings shall be in the home of another competing team." The chairman fell silent, awaiting a response.

"So, we'll be sharing a house with another team?"

"Yes Tyson."

"Sweet!" Mr. Dickinson could only chuckle. He'd been sure that this wouldn't dampen their enthusiasm, especially Max, who spoke next.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now."

In America, within a mansion on the East Coast, four girls were also plotting for the occasion. After two hours of stressful cleaning, they had decided to take a break and were now playing Soda Soccer. Lina and Jenny stood at one end of the living room, rectangular packs that once held soda were on their feet, as well as Moni's and Riya's. A small soccer ball was between Jenny and Riya, who were doing the kick-off.

"Okay, the losers finish cleaning while winners pick rooms. Deal?" Jenny grinned wickedly, daring her cousin to take the bet.

"You know it." Riya grinned back and the rival forces kicked the ball, attempting to get it away from the opposing cousin. Riya won the battle and dribbled the ball down the carpet, slowly but surely. Lina blocked it easily and passed to Jenny, who scored.

"Yeah!" Jenny and Lina high-fived victoriously and took off the soda cases, letting them fall to the floor. Riya and Moni sulked as the removed theirs and went to finish cleaning.

"Her, Moni, while they do that, let's ditch the dirty work. How's that sound?" The captain's voice was only slightly higher than a whisper.

"Sure." Moni was as quite as Riya and both started to slip out of the living room into the kitchen,-where the door to the house lie-when Lina stepped in front of them, blocking their path. She tapped her foot impatiently, demanding an explanation.

"We were only having a little fun…" Moni tried defensively.

"Well stop having fun!"

"That's no fair! You always suck the fun out of everything Lina." Riya pouted as she tried to fight her fight out of working.

"I do not. Now stop being babies and-" Lina might have been more wary if she'd seen the look Moni and Riya had just given each other. Moni counted off on her fingers behind her back. Three…two…one…

"FUNSUCKER!" Both girls cried out, laughing hysterically as they did. If there was one thing Lina couldn't stand, it was being called a funsucker. She was about to let both girls know this, but a knock at the door paused her.

"They're here," she said calmly, letting the red color fade from her cheeks before walking over to answer. "Go get Jenny!" She instructed as she looked out to see their visitors. Riya and Moni nodded quickly and ran off.

Lina opened the door and smiled. There stood five boys and an elder man. She was about to speak when a blue-haired boy wearing a baseball cap spoke up with a groan. "Mr. D, this is the wrong house! I thought you said this is where the Spirit Bladers live." His voice was very immature.

"This is where the Spirit Bladers live Tyson. They are one of the very few all-girl beyblading teams in existence, and the only one in the US."

"You must be the Bladebreakers. Come in," Lina escorted them to a large living room, motioning them to sit. One boy remained standing, leaning against a wall nearby.

"Well, I'm Lina Aida, and welcome to our humble abode," She noted the other three girls coming up.

"These are my best friends and teammates, Jenny, Riya, and Moni. They live here as well, which is probably why some locals call this place the Nut House."

"She's kidding." Moni quickly added, seeing the wary looks on the faces of the Bladebreakers. The last thing she wanted was their guests thinking they were medical patients or something.

"Well now," Mr. Dickinson said, standing, "I suppose I should leave you young ones now. I shall be calling in after the tournament starts, to check on you. Behave!" Politely tipping his hat to the four ladies, he left to return to his private jet. Now, only one question rang in the chairman's head: How long could this work peacefully?

* * *

If you read the next chapter, maybe you'll find the answer, lol! Well, this one sucks cause it took me forever cause I worte like one sentence at a time, but summer is upon us so expect updates much more frequently! Thank you to all those who have faith in me and I wish you the best of luck whilst you wait for another update! 


End file.
